The Battle Still Rages On
by Hollywood Undead Army
Summary: Mello, Matt, Near, And L, are in the same headquarters, and must find out who "Kira" Is. They all suspect it's Light Yagami, who also works with them. Mello and Near face the hard reality that they might actually have to work together to stop this cold blooded killer.


Mello sat down in the leather chair in what used to be L's headquarters. He grabbed a candy bar and started munching on the candy bar slowly, being very bored.

Matt sat down across from Mello.

**"Matt, any word on where that other death note went?"** Mello asked nonchalantly. He took a bite out of the chocolate.

Matt lit a cigarette. **"Nope"** Matt said.

Mello nodded and leaned back into the chair.

Matt sighed. He really Didn't even know what to say to Mello anymore, He had become so... different.

Mello ignored Matt now, and took a bite of his chocolate.

L listened in on the conversation, it was hard not to since they where all in the same room. He bit into his lolipop, hearing it crunch and break.

Near opened the door to L's headquarters, only midly surprised that Mello and Matt where there. Saying nothing, he sat down in the middle of the ground and started stacking dice.

Mello glared at Near, Disgusted, He said nothing and looked away.

Matt looked at Mello, wondering what his deal was.

L licked his fingers, finishing off the lollipop. He set the stick down and was thinking about what to say to everybody.

Mello saw Matt looking at him, and he didn't like it when people stared at him. **"What?"** He snapped.

Near said nothing, Nor did he even look up to see what was going on. He knew Mello was about to go into one of his... 'Tantrums' as Near liked to call it.

Matt, Surprised, Shook his head. **"Nothing Mello, Geez."**

**"Then what are you staring at?"** Mello snapped, knowing Matt was lying right to his face, and he hated that even more.

Near looked up, slightly amused. He found it funny when Mello got like this, it gave him something to look forward to. He quickly looked down, not wanting to get involved in the useless fight.

**"Im looking at L behind you!"** Matt said making up a excuse. He hated it when Mello got like this.

L opened his mouth to interfere, but decided it would be best to let them handle it. _There will be times when I won't be here anymore._ L thought to himself. _Let them handle it._

Mello glared at Matt. **"Liar!"** He hissed.

Near smirked and held up a dice, pausing, he let it roll off his hand.

L shook his head. **"Can you stop fighting?"** he asked.

Matt lit a cig and went next to the front door. **"I'll stop fighting when Mello learns how to grow up."** he growled. Matt went outside and tried to enjoy his smoke.

Near picked up that one dice, and stacked it ontop of his dice tower, finishing it.

Mello, wanting to tick someone off, poked one of nears many dice down, which caused them all to fall down.

Near looked up, biting his lip to ignore Mello. He carefully picked the dominoes back up and looked at Mello. **"Matt is right. You need to grow up..."** He said calmly.

Near didn't finish what he was saying, he wanted to be the 'better' and more 'mature' person out of the two, so he picked all the dominoes up, and went about twelve feet away from Mello. He then began putting the blocks in the position he had them before Mello knocked them over. Near started setting them up in a straight line, and then began stacking up dominoes on top of the ones that where in a straight line. He then asked the question everybody had on their mind. **"What now?"** He looked up at L.

Mello smirked. **"Well if your so smart, why don't you tell us?"** Mello shot at Near. He sat back down on the black leather couch and ate a piece of hated to admit it, but Near was right on that question, what now? Stifling a sigh, he waited for something fun or interesting to looked around, expecting an answer. **"Well?"** he snapped, sick of waiting.

L stifled a sigh. **"Now.. we just wait."** He said, balancing about twelve sugar cubes on his spoon. L watched as the sugar cubes toppled down one another.


End file.
